Histologic and ultrastructural studies showed that the subaortic fibrous "ring" in Newfoundland dogs with discrete subaortic stenosis lacked the layered structure of normal endocardium in left ventricular outflow tract. The fibrous ring tissue was characterized by the presence of large, uni- and multinucleated, rounded connective tissue cells that resembled chondrocytes in several respects.